Transformers Yaoi :)
by KidFlash014
Summary: it has yaoi in it and a friend of mine reckoned i rate it M. swearing included. thnx


A group of marine soldiers with their tanks and jeeps had happened to pass by. One of the tanks, a somewhat strange tank, which would have taken over a decade to build, with all the weaponary and shards built onto it. A strange badge was built on the front- it looked a bit like a foxs' head. The turret seemed to slowly aim for a nearby skyscraper, and then seconds later, the sound of a cannon roared out and the looming skyscraper tumbled to meet the ground, along with plenty of homes and other buildings. Screams were heard and when the witnesses had soon turned around to see what had happened of the tank, it was long gone.

Police cars, SWAT teams and various other units made their way, pursuing the invading tank. It was chased through various areas of the military until it finally seemed to transform into a robot. Gleaming red eyes, stale grey metal armour surrounded each and every area of the collosal bot. Blades were set as the fingers, and the mouth contained several sharp, daggery teeth. The robot rampaged through the city, throwing and destroying everything in it's path in fury untill it at last reached a military airfield and mounted a large spaceship, which held two robot troops on either side of the main entrance, both were purple and black in colour and greeted the boarding aircraft with a nod and quickly made their way inside, the huge loading bay doors closing upwards behind them as they went. The huge aircraft lifted and flew away.

"It's great to have you back onboard, master Megatron…" Welcomed Starscream, slightly dissapointed how the Decepticon leader hadn't sadly perished in the ocean where the navy had dumped him earlier a few years ago. But the only thing that Megatron had answered was, "Get the troops out searching for where the Autobots have stationed themselves. I want Bumblebee.". Starscream only responded with a look in which he could have just been slapped across the face. Turning around to face Starscream, he repeated his request, more sinister this time. "I want Bumblebee." "Yes, master." Starscream replied.

The next day, the troops had successfully managed to collect Bumblebee and bring him back safely to the Decepticons base. Once inside, they followed Megatrons' instructions and tied the Autobots' arms behind his back and sent him in to see Megatron. "You are now to guard the main entrance and prevent those selfish Autobots from abducting Bumblebee from _my_ grasp." With a nod of affirmation, the troops made their way to carry out their duty.

With a sigh, Megatron held Bumblebee's chin up high and placed his other hand softly on Bumblebee's arm. "Ah, Bumblebee," He began softly, gazing into the blue eyes of his Bumblebee. "it really _has_ been a while since I had last seen your beautiful eyes. If I may, could I get…..a closer….. look?" Turning his head to avoid catching Megatrons glance, Bumblebee said rather bravely "You know I'm not gonna let you-" By force, Bumblebees head was turnt back to gaze upon Megatron. "-no, you'll let me." And just before he could lean in to Bumblebee, the door smashed open and Megatron swiftly let go of Bumblebee's shoulder and gripped his chin harder, making it seem as though he was brutally torturing the poor Autobot. Optimus Prime was standing at the door-way, swords out, ready to slice the dreadful Decepticon leader.

Looking around, Megatron slyly whispered to Optimus, "So, you _have_ managed to find me." Then, letting Bumblebee drop to the floor uselessly, he turned and then, with the same tone, said rather cunningly, "Well? What are you waiting for, Prime? Kill me already." With great difficulty, Bumblebee had managed to get back up and pull Megatron back, letting _him_ fall to the ground. He then attempted to run to Optimus, who then sliced the chains from his wrists. They both turned around to run back to their base, but was stopped at the doorway by a crowd of Decepticon troops, armed and ready to fight. Troop after troop, the Autobots made their way through the crowd and had leaped off the ship and onto the rocks of the Grand Canyon.

They ran through the plains of the Grand Canyon, Optimus looking next to him often to check if Bumblebee was still there. They were quite far from the aircraft until Megatron had finally caught up with them, took them by surprise and knocked them both to the ground with one blow, dragging Bumblebee back to the aircraft in which they came. Stunned, Optimus had decided to go back to base and gather all the Autobots there, to go back and finally gain Bumblebee once and for all.

Closing the cell doors behind them, the troops stood and began guarding the prisoner, Bumblebee. Sitting in the corner, wishing for Optimus to come back and fetch him again, probably killing Megatron as he went. He lifted his head quickly, on full alert at the sound of the recogniable heavy footsteps of Megatron himself. Luckily for his own good, the robot was in fact Soundwave, Megatrons' second in command, who was followed by a pervy Knockout. "Would you quit following me!?" Soundwave stopped in front of the cell he was passing and turned viciously to face Knockout.

Holding his knees to his chest to stay hidden from view –as much as he could-, Bumblebee listened carefully to the conversation of the Deceoticons. "I'm not _following_ you. It's something else." "well, stop _perving_ me then. Just go back to being a doctor and leave me alone." Stepping back once, Knockout said, "then I'll perv you from here. Simple. That way-" Furiously, Soundwave leant against the bars of the cell and then quickly, and aggressively took Knockout by the arms and held him up against the cell. "-you are NOT going to do anything to me! You won't lookat me, you won't perv me, you won't follow me, you will do nothing to me." "but I can make you do things to _me_ can't i?" with a shocked expression, Soundwave let go of his follower and took two steps back. With a pervy smile, Knockout traced every step Soudwave took, and then pounced onto Soundwave, knocking him to the floor.

Just about managing to take hold of Knockouts' arm Soundwave tried to push him off. Knockout lost his balance and fell to his side, watching as Soundwave hesitated to lock himself in the cell behind him, unaware of the fact that Bumblebee was inside. Quickly locking the cell from the inside with his hands, he looked up and asked Knocckout, "Can't get me now, can you?" Getting up from the floor, Knockout walked up to the bars and stood there for a second or two, staring blankly at Soundwave and then suddenly, he reached through the bars and grabbed Soundwaves' hips. "I can, and you must know, I can get you anytime, anywhere, anyhow." Not wanting to revisit his close encounter with Megatron, Bumblebee stood up and pulled Soundwave away with such force he never knew he had, and with a voice he never knew he had, he couldn't help himself shouting "NO!"

With that pervy smile on his face, Knockout whispered through the bars, "well you can have him….." and he walked off silently through the corridor back to carry out his duty of a surgeon. "thanks." Soundwave pushed his saviour out of his way and walked to the other side of the cell room and slumped to the corner and stared blankly at Bumblebee, who was again, sitting in his corner, tracing the lines of the cyber-patterned walls. "So, why the heck would you save me from that?" questioned Soundwave. Looking up and bringing his hand back to rest on his knee. Bumblebee quietly answered, "because I don't want to witness a revisit of my close encounter with your so called _master_. You've gotta be at least that bit grateful of me pulling you away?" Ignoring Bumblebee's question, Soundwave stood up and walked slowly to Bumblebee then knelt beside him and pushed Bumblebees' head forward, noticing a small purple chip in the back of his neck. Yet in defense of personal space, Bumblebee threw his arm at Soundwaves' and pushed it away from him. "Hey, wait. You-you've got something on the back of your head." Standing up, Bumblebee walked up to the bars of his cell wall and looked wondourously either way of the hallway. A few almost giggles were heard from the control room, probably the amusement ffrom Megatron.

Leaning forwards to get a closer look at the chip, which was now pulsing various shades of purple, Soundwave stepped forward and was about to pull it off when Bumblebee turned around and stared straight into Soundwaves' eyes, walking slowly up to him. Once he was backed up against a wall, Soundwave felt Bumblebee's hands grip his hips and lean inwards with his chest touching the chest of Bumblebee. "Just relax…" Bumblebee began, but was stopped instantly by a crashing sound. He flinched and turned away, ashamed as on what he was about to do. Soundwave fell to the floor, panting for air as he noticed the chip resuming to it's dull purple. No colour change, just the dull purple it was when he'd first noticed it.

"what…the hell…were you doing?"Soundwave asked. "I don't know," Bumblebee replied, holding his head in his hands. "but as soon as I looked into the hallway, I just…did it." "well, the hallway has nothing to do with that. Look through it again." And so, Bumblebee looked up and down the hallway yet nothing seemed to change in him. "dude, you really are messed up, you know. Is this some kind of joke?" Bumblebee turmed around to face his new cell-mate and replied in a sharp tone, "If it was, I would have watched Knockout rape you and there would have been the _slightest_ _chance_ that I would've joined if it were a joke."

Soundwave made a face which had no expression but gave off a 'wtf' impression. "so, I take this is _not_ a joke." Smacking Bumblebee around the back of the head, he added, "it's actually that _thing _on the back of your stupid head!" Covering the small device on his neck with his hands, the young soldier turnt with his back against the door of the cell. "well, maybe you should kill me then, that way I won't be much trouble for anybody!" shrugging, Soundwave answered in a harsh tone, "well, that would lead to Megatron possibly killing _himself_ because he'd have nobody to rape and join you in your terrible afterlife." At that moment, Bumblebee felt Megatrons' hands grip _his_ hips, and pull him closer to the bars of the cell.

Gasping from shock, Bumblebee tried to resist Megatrons' soothing touch, he attempted to drop to the floor, only ending up feeling Megatrons' pelvic plating on his, and let out a small whine in fear, as Megatron adjusted his grip on Bumblebee's hips and held tighter. Shocked and scared for his own personal safety, Soundwave backed into the shadows of the cell and silently watched the lingering torture in which Bumblebee was delivered. "give in to me…..you'll only become one of us soon enough, a Decepticon soldier…..under _my_ command….."Megatron edged much closer to the bars, his heaving chest scraping at the bars slightly as he set a comforting pace upon Bumblebee. Embarassed, the only thing Bumblebee could do was stand like a ragdoll, trying not to moan at the unpleasantry of what Megatron was doing to him.

Once Megatron had done enough and satisfied himself, he licked Bumblebees neck then let him finally drop to the floor, crying. Then focused his gaze upon Sounwave and gently whispere through the bars of the cell, "You can be next." At that, he took one last glance at Bumblebee and walked off to the central control room. Peeking out from the shadows, Soundwave crawled across the floor towards Bumblebee and sat down beside him, thinking about his new bond with an Autobot. "Wow, erm…..i guess you were lucky he erm….." looking up with optics full of coolant, Bumblebee interupted through sobs, "I'm not lucky at all! He-he went and did it anyway, th-that's not lucky at all." He dropped his head back into his hands and continued crying,, while his companion sat and uselessy stared. "Well….." he bagan, still deep in thought, then he turned around and looked at a window which was followed by a large drop in which no Cybertronian could evade, unless they were a jet like Soundwave….

Opening the window and taking estimates for how long it would take for Bumblebee to finally drop to his death, Soundwave asked, "Do you want to die?" looking up with pure surprise, Bumblebee answered with a very quick, "no." and he stood up, wiping his eyes and walked towards the window. Without looking over his shoulder, Soundwave asked another question. "Well, you wanna get outta here, and you wanna get what just happened outta that head of yours, so…..this is the only way out, and the only way to clear your mind would be death, so here's your invitation to a glorious afterlife." Resisting the urge to shove the Decepticon out of the open window, Bumblebee thought for a few seconds, then he found a solution.

"why don't we _both_ jump out of the window, and then you can transform into the jet, and carry me on your back?!" Turning round and standing like an idiot, Soundwave shrugged and replied, "Alright, but if you fall and die, then it's your fault. You'l have to hold on tightly. I'd prefer if you had one hand grasping my shoulders. You know, the part which joins the wings to the body of the jet?" Nodding, Bumblebee watched as Soundwave swiftly leap out of the window, drop out of sight and re-appear in the form of a jet plane. Before he was about to step out and onto Soundwave, he felt a slight pinch in the back of his neck and immediately remembere the chip. Stepping backwards, he said, "Stay there. I can feel this thing on the back of my neck again."

Still hovering, Soundwave turned to face the cell and through audio, replied "Turn around, if it's glowing, I'm gonna leave you there until it stops. I'm not havong any chance that you turn around and attempt to rape me. If it's not glowing, then I'm coming back in for you." At that, Bumblebee turned around and tilted his head downwards slightly so Soundwave had a clear view. Relief ran through him as he heard the noticable sound of a transformer shifting forms. "Wait one second. I'm gonna try get it off while it hurts you." "wait, what?"Bumblebee began, but by the time he could try to stop Soundwave, a searing pain took place in his neck, where a numbness once was. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" shrugging, Soundwave threw the device onto the floor and crushed it underneath his foot several times. Then he harshly responded with, "I did it, because I'mnot having no more of this yaoi shit." Then, leaning over the window ready to jump out, he added, "are we going now, or what? Because this has really done my fucking head in." Then, jumping out through the window, he carried Bumblebee on his back –as a jet- and together, they made it out and back down to the Earth.

"So, where are we supposed to go now, huh?" clearly annoyed, Soundwave stood with his hands on his hips, and was glaring at Bumblebee who was flexing his arms to allow his energon-flow back into his numb arms. Still flexing his arms, Bumblebee replied, "Well, if you wanna join us, you can come back to my base. The Autobot base." With a shocked expression, Soundwave dropped his arms, walked right up to Bumblebee and replied, "Do you seriously mean that? I mean, just because I've gotten that thing off your neck, doesn't mean that Megatron hasn't put a tracker inside of you!" Losing his temper greatly, he added, "FUCKING YOU WOULD HAVE PROBABLY BEEN A DISTRACTION SO THEN HE COULD PLACE A TRACKER INTO YOUR NECK!" Resisting the urge to turn around and blast the Autobot to his death, Soundwave turned around in a furious strop, folding his arms that naïve way. Staring for a while, Bumblebee waited for him to calm down.

"So, what now?" Walking through the canyons, Bumblebee hopelessly asked. Suddenly, Knockout came flying from nowhere shouting "WATCH OUT!" and landed on Soundwave, knocking him to the ground in a pleasurable posistion. "coz, Knockouts here" he added softly, then began to thrust gently, careful not to make his victim too uncomfortable. Struggling but helplessly doomed to rape, Soundwave decided to stay put and play along for a while. "that all ya got!?" he yelled, trying to make Knockout feel stupid that he's not pleasuring his new friend as he intended to, but that just got him in a lot more trouble, as hearing this, Knockout started to thrust harder, licking Soundwaves neck exitedly. "this is only the beginning…" Scared out of his poor little witts, Bumblebee turned and ran out, only to be greeted by a Decepticon troop, who caught hold of him and by force Bumblebee watched the rest of his nightmare.

After a while, Knockout became exhausted an so pulled away from Soundwave, who was lying on the floor uselessly, his pelvic plating splashed with energon. He then murmered, "Even I could've shared more energon than you."Smirking delightedly, Knockout answered, "Well maybe you should, tonight." Signalling the troop to let go of Bumblebee and follow him back to the warship. Still laying on the floor, Soundwave asked, "mind giving me some help up?" still shaking with fear and shock, Bumblebee walked over and offered his hands. "no, not really. I prefer you to be standing anyway." Pulling himself up with Bumblebees help, Soundwave replied, "thanks. Well, I know something we can do. We need to find water. I gotta….get all this off me." Noticing the energon on Soundwave, Bumblebee immediately focused himself on trying to find water for his new companion.

Not long after setting off, they found some water. While Bumblebee busied himself looking for a spot in which he could communicate to the Autobots, Soundwave washed himself, not understanding how he's not getting electricuted. "I found a spot!" Bumblebee exitedly said, and marked a dip in the ground and ran over to Soundwave, who was walking out from the water, looking back rather confused. "well, quickly call for help then! I can't wait to leave this place." Only a few minutes after they had sent out their message, they saw a figure in the sky. Knowing how the Autobots have landed on this planet with no jet planes, Soundwave and Bumblebee started to worry.

"You sent a distress call? We'll pick you up, and take you to where you belong." The Flyers handcuffed Bumblebee and Soundwave then walked them over to where the Warship was waiting. "You communicated with the wrong people, you dick!" mouthed Soundwave to a frightened Bumblebee as they were bundled into a cell, only seperated by a thick layer of glass, which one of the Troops named 'Glastic'. Walking up to the glastic barrier, both bots stood and pushed force on the same spot on both sides, hoping it would at least crack but nothing happened so they tried shooting it instead, but still nothing happened.

Knockout came to the front of the cell and scratched don one of the bars to get Soundwaves attention. Then with a smirk, he said, "It's nearly time to prove with what you said to me that time, in the canyons." Ignoring his greeting, Soudwave looked away and up through a high window where it was almost dark. Looking to Bumblebee with that smirk still on his face he said, "Megatron will be with you in a short time. There's pretty much nothing left to do in the control room when all the troops and Shockwave are sorting the ship out." Then slightly lowering his head, he addded, "I'm sure he'd like to make up his time of boredom with you." Stalking away delighted with his report, Knockout made his way back to tell Megatron that they're ready for him.

"And remember," Soundwave continued on giving his friend some advice for when Megatron gets to him, "try to play along, as I did. Most of the time they'll get bored of you and soon enough leave you alone with only the memories of the rapes." "got it. So liiikkee…licking his neck?" Bumblebee asked, quite surprised. "Yes. And putting effort into it too." "well….alright.". As if on que, Megatron came calmly into Bumblebee's cell, and Soundwave backed quickly and silently into his corner, stared out of the window, and busied himself with some quiet music from the radio stations he could manage to pick up.

"So, we meet, my Bumblebee." "Yes we do." Remembering his advice, Bumblebee allowed Megatron to stand him against the wall and hold his hip with one hand, while slowly moving his other hand down to Bumblebees codpiece. "So, how are you doing it today, huh?" Bumblebee bravely asked, as the recognisable click of his codpiece snapping open and a delighted smile crossing over Megatrons face. "Well….if you like it rough, then you'll get it rough." With a whine from Bumblebee, Megatron carefully slipped his finger in, taking it forward and back at a slow, satisfying pace, then leant slightly inwards.

Leaning inwards also, Bumblebee decided to at last affectionately bite on Megatrons' neck, feeling the gentle pulse of his new 'friends'' spark. With a quiet moan, Megatron removed his hand from Bumblebees hip and placed it upon his shoulder to lean in a little more, then added another finger, quietly hushing as Bumblebee moaned and flinched slightly. "Now is it you want it….._rough_?" Megatron asked, quickening the pace and almost feeling the energon slowly coming out through Bumblebee.

Feeling the young soldier relax, he removed his fingers from Bumblebee's codpeice and grip his hips with both hands. Stupidly thinking it was all over, Bumblebee rested his head onto Megatrons shoulder, but suddenly stiffened as he felt something else slip in. "don't be shy….." Megatron whispered, setting a compassionate pace upon his friend, licking his neck. Moaning, Bumblebee pushed harder on Megatrons' shoulders, trying to get him off but found it only led to a tighter grip on his hips. Giving up, he just held onto Megatrons' chest and pulled him closer, remembering how if he made out that he enjoyed it, Megatron might stop. "Sorry," he whispered. "I just flinched a little, that's all." Loosening his grip slightly, Megatron whispered back, "it's ok. As long as you know I'm not intending to hurt you."

Quickening his pace ever so slightly, Megatron shot his load in and immediately, Bumblebee screamed and if it weren't for Megatrons' grip, he would've fell. A few minutes passed, then Megatron loosened his grip and retreated, walking to the entrance of the cell, then looked back at Bumblebee who was kneeling on the floor, catching his breath, and almost spewing in the process. He looked up at Mehatron who gave back a friendly smile and a wink then he was gone, through the corridor, to resume his duty as the leader of the Decepticons.

The end!

HOORAH FOR LEMON!


End file.
